Acceptance of Myself
by EvilMicella
Summary: ‘You would curl up in a ball...and be completely silent. It was all you could do to protect yourself.’ What exactly made Yuki stop speaking? And who was there to help him through the pain? One-Shot


**Acceptance of Myself**

**-**

**Summary**: 'You would curl up in a ball...and be completely silent. It was all you could do to protect yourself.' What exactly made Yuki stop speaking? And who was there to help him through the pain? One-Shot

**Author's Note**- Hello! My second Fruits Basket fan fiction (by the way, I got a nice review that I really appreciate getting!)! And yet again, it's another one-shot. Still, I hope you like it, and if anything's wrong, or something, please tell me! And some of the stuff in here is taken from the anime, and might not be in the manga (it isn't from where I'm at).

I'm warning you now, later in the chapter, there might be some vocabulary no-no's from Momiji, Haru, and/or Kagura. I mean, c'mon, they're 6! Well…9 in Kagura's case, but still…they are very young and aren't good with their words, so just a fore-warning lol (oh, and most likely from lil Yuki, as well)

-

It was never really said why it happened. The cause was unknown for almost a year. However, no one really doubted Akito was at least _part_ of the reason why Yuki stopped speaking. It was more confusing, since it seemed to have happened overnight.

-

"Yuki-kun, I have breakfast for you," one of the servants at the Main House said. She opened the door to the darkened room, and, using guidance from the light in the hall, went over to the small 6 year old. He was sitting in a corner and his eyes were blank and emotionless. As the servant sat the tray in front of him, Yuki looked at her with a saddened expression, which made the woman worry.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" she asked, thought it wasn't the smartest question. She knew how Yuki was treated by Akito; it would be a big surprise if he actually smiled in this place. When he didn't answer, she got even more worried. Usually he spoke to her when she was around, since she was the only servant who was kind to Yuki.

"Has something happened last night?" Yuki stared at her with a blank expression, as before. A few minutes passed with complete silence. It seemed he just didn't want to speak.

'He'll be better by tomorrow,' the servant thought, getting up from her kneeling position.

"I have to get the house cleaned up, Yuki. If you want to tell me what's wrong, I'll be back at lunch time, alright?" the server kindly said. She gave him a small smile and left, slowly closing the door to leave him in his own nightmare.

However, Yuki didn't speak to her, or anyone else, all day. It kept like that for months, even. Akito said Yuki would get over it soon, and that it was all a 'phase'. No one really believed him about it, though.

It was now almost a year since Yuki last spoke, and everyone was very busy with the New Year celebration. It was also Saturday, and Yuki was allowed out of the darkened room. He wondered around the halls of the Main House, not exactly knowing where he was off to. There was then a sound of footsteps, which kept getting louder. Not wanting anyone to find him, Yuki ran into a small closet. He heard the person walk in front of the sliding door and pause. Suddenly, the door was flung to the side, and Akito appeared.

"Ah, Yuki," he said, smirking at him. "I was wondering where you were at. I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Yuki stared at him, with extreme fear in his eyes. That made Akito smirk even more, and he continued, "You still haven't started talking, I see. Now, why on earth would you stay so silent for almost one full year?" Right after that was said, one of the servants came up next to Akito and bowed. He looked over at Yuki, who was cowering in the corner of the closet, then back to the older boy.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but you are needed in the main room," he said, then stared at the floor.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a moment," Akito said, with annoyance in his voice, and the servant left. He then looked back at Yuki.

"You're very lucky, aren't you? Well, I'll speak to you again soon," he slid the door shut with a loud snap, leaving Yuki in the dark once more.

-

_Day Of The New Year's Celebration_

-

The Main Room was already filled with tons of Sohmas, and there was still half an hour before the celebration was supposed to begin. All the Cursed members, except for the cat, were already there and the younger ones were out in the garden, playing tag. Kagura was seen running after Haru and Momiji. They were all laughing and having so much fun.

"I got you Haru!" Kagura said, running out of breath from the running she was doing.

"Mm-mm, you missed me!" Haru said while running backwards to see Kagura talking.

_ **"I DID TOO! DON'T YOU LIE LIKE THAT!"**_ Kagura said, speeding up towards him.

_"I AM NOT LYING, YOU CRETEN!"_Haru said, getting annoyed. They both stopped running and were now standing inches apart, yellinginsults. Momiji,already useto the arguing they always got into, was now chasing after a butterfly.

_ "I AM NOT A CRETEN, YOU LIAR, SO TAKE IT BACK!"_ Kagura yelled, shaking a fist at him.

_ "I WILL NOT, YOU BUG FACE!"_ Haru said, shaking his own fist.

"_**WHAT** DID YOU CALL ME?"_ Kagura screamed at him, grabbing hold of his collar and lifting him an inch off the ground.

"Now, now you two!" an older boy of 17 appeared, getting the angry boar to let go of the ox. "That's not family love you're showing!"

"He's not my family, Shigure! Not no more!" Kagura said angrily, crossing her arms. Haru was just about to tackle her, but with quick thinking, Shigure grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him easily in the air.

"Haru, you know better then to act like this!" he said, and put him down. "By the way, do you know where dear little Yuki is? I haven't seen him since last New Years!" Haru dropped his anger, and looked concerned.

"I haven't seen him since I came, too, Shigure," he said, quickly taking a glance around the garden. "I know! We'll go look for him!"

"Yeah, we should!" Kagura said, also dropping her anger at Haru. "Let's go look!" She ran into the Main House to search for Yuki there, along with an amused Shigure. Haru decided to check around the garden, in case Yuki _was_ out there.

He was walking over towards the small water fountain when he heard some leaves crunching. Haru paused to see if he could hear any more sound, but with no luck. Still, he started to search through the bushes. At the end, he found Yuki, huddled up with his knees against his stomach, staring at the ground.

"What are you doing in there?" Haru asked. Yuki stared up at Haru, and he saw how frighten Yuki was. "What's wrong?" All Yuki did was stare back at the ground, and hold his grip on his knees tighter.

"Haru, did you find him?" Shigure was walking towards them, his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah…I thought you were inside looking for him?" Haru asked.

"I saw you from the window," Shigure explained. "Now, is that Yuki hidden in that bush?" He moved over some branches and saw Yuki. "I see that it is. Why are you hiding in here?"

"You won't be getting an answer from him, Shii," Momiji popped in out of no where. He started twirling around the fountain, but his face was showing a serious expression.

"Why not, Momiji?" Shigure asked, both confused and concerned.

"I heard some of the grown-ups talking," the 6 year old said, now sitting on the edge of the water fountain. "They said Yuki had not spoken in almost a year. They don't know why. He just stopped one day." Shigure looked back at the tiny silver haired boy.

"Hey, Haru, could you and Momiji go find Kagura and tell her we found Yuki. Then why don't you guys stay inside, the feast should be starting soon, anyways," Shigure said, and the two younger boys ran off inside.

"So, Yuki," Shigure said, kneeling down for a better position. "You really aren't talking?" To hissurprise (and also relief), Yuki nodded his head slowly, and looked up at the 17 year old. "Why don't you come out of there? You don't want to keep sitting in dirt, do you?" There was a slight pause, but then the young boy came out from the bushes and went to sit on the cement walk-way.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" Shigure asked, sitting down next to Yuki. 'What on earth could make a young boy not talk for almost a year?' he thought sadly, as he watched Yuki stare at the cement.

"Do you want me to guess? Alright, then," Shigure said, and thought for a moment. "Did you see something bad happen?" Yuki just kept staring at the cement, hardly even blinking. After a few minutes, he finally shook his head.

"Did…did something bad happen to…you?" Shigure asked next. At the last part of his sentence, Yuki looked up at him, his eyes showing sadness. He noddedat the question, and looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped at the last minute.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Shigure asked. At this, Yuki strongly shook his head, and tears were starting to form in the little boys eyes. Now he knew it _had_ to be bad. "Well, you don't want to stay quiet for the rest of your life, do you? If you just tell me, I'll help you out. Now, if you won't tell me what happened, at least tell me who or what was involved."

Yuki didn't know what to do. If he told Shigure, Akito might find out and punish him worse then before. However, he didn't know how safe he was anyways, whether Shigure knew or not. Either one will (most likely) have harsh consequences. Finding his voice again, Yuki muttered the deadly name.

"Akito," he said. Shigure noticed how Yuki's voice cracked, and that it had been, indeed, a long time since he last spoke. It also didn't surprise him that Akito was involved in this whole thing.

"What did he do?" Shigure asked the small boy in a whisper.

"Treated badly," Yuki said, incompletely. He was surprised that he had said even that much to Shigure. However, just by saying it, Yuki felt somewhat relived to be talking to someone who actually seemed to care. His brother Ayame was never there when he needed him, so this feeling was very new to him. Getting enough courage to speak more, Yuki continued. "If I wasn't behaving…he'd punish me. Bad. He laughed, too."

"How'd he punish you?" Shigure asked softly. He was probably asking too many questions to the 7 year old, but he wanted to help, and to help, he needed to know as much as possible.

"Whip," Yuki said, as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Anything heavy. He told me I was unloved, while he was doing it, too. Said I wasn't meant to be alive; I was a mistake."

"So that's why," Shigure said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. How could a 10 year old be so cruel? Especially to a boy younger then him. "Don't listen to what he says. You aren't a mistake; you were brought into this world for a special purpose."

"Like for what?" Yuki asked, staring at Shigure with big round eyes, which were still filled with tears. It made Shigure's hatred of Akito bigger.

"You'll have to find that out as you grow, but trust me, it'll be worth it," he replied, patting Yuki on the head. "Now, I can't stop Akito from hurting you the way he is, but I could _try_ to talk to him about it. Don't worry, I won't tell him you said anything to me." Shigure added, seeing the fright Yuki was showing.

"Thanks," Yuki said, staring at the ground, "but…I'm still scared. I don't want to be all alone in the dark room. I'm afraid of him coming."

"Nothing's going to get you to forget what has happened to you; not yet, at least. I can't physically help you about your fear of Akito. However, just think, someday you'll get out of here. You'll be free, and a lot happier. If you can get through this, you can get through anything," Shigure said. He felt bad, though. He didn't know what to say to make Yuki feel better, other then what he _did_ say. Hatori was really the only person who knewhow to truly help a person, anyways.

"Yeah," Yuki replied, getting up. "If this happens any more, I just need to be strong." Shigure nodded and smiled, while getting up as well.

"Let's get back inside the Main House, the celebration should be starting now," he said, walking towards the nearest door. Suddenly, he felt a tiny weight on his left arm, and saw Yuki clutching onto him. Shigure smiled, and they both walked into the house.

-

_7 Years Later_

-

A 14 year old Yuki walked into the cold, unnerving room. He kneeled down only 10 feet from the man that made everyone who knew him fall apart. Akito, who was lying on the floor, staring out at the trees and sky, slowly got up and walked over to where he usually sat when he called people into his chambers. He stared at Yuki with his uncaring eyes, and smirked.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here," he said, tightening his robe. "I also bet you are afraid…like always." Akito looked back outside, and sighed with annoyance.

"The sky is too welcoming for my liking," he said to himself, completely forgetting about Yuki. Akito finally focused back on the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"I best get to what I was going to say to you. This will be a first, and more than likely, last, time I will give you a choice. You staying here is too much trouble. I'd rather not put a roof over your head when someone else can," the head of the family said, in a rather dull voice. Yuki's eyes grew wide and his heart started to beat faster. Could this lead to what he had been waiting, and hoping, for since as long as he could remember?

"I shall let you live with one of the Zodiac members whoare on their own. I will even let you choose," Akito continued, though Yuki could tell it was taking a lot of energy for Akito to let him choose for once. "I would expect you will want to live with your brother, Ayame, am I correct?"

"No," Yuki firmly said, then quickly adding 'sir' at the end. He had not spoken with his brother in such a long time. The gap between them was just too big, and he would feel uncomfortable living in the same house.

"Then who are you going to choose?" Akito asked.

"I was wondering that maybe…Shigure would be ok?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Akito said, waving his hand. In other words, he was telling Yuki he was no longer needed. As he was getting up to leave, Akito added, "I will notify Shigure and you will be living under his care as of tomorrow." Yuki gave a nodas his response, and calmly walked out of the room. As soon as he shut the doors, he smiled, feeling like he was closing part of his pain, and revealing a whole new feeling. A feeling of acceptance.

-

**Author's Note:** And I'm done! –huggles Shigure- You best be kind to Yuki! ….Oh, who am I kidding? YOU WILL BE!

I hope this is alright, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes and such Now, about the story… well, it was never really explained (to my knowledge, at least. I've only read Vol. 1-6 of Tokyo Pop (curses the slow releases)) why Yuki stopped speaking, and how he started. This is just my crazy idea. I mean, why did Yuki get to stay with Shigure, anyways, of all people?

And about Yuki being let out of the dark room...I mean, he had to be let out sometime, right? Haha me and my crazy ideas XP!

Please review, I'll appreciate it!!

**P.S:** HAPPY (er…late) NEW YEARS!


End file.
